Prissy Pratt Vampire
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: Very Short Story. Isabella ‘Tessa’ Pratt is already a vampire living in Los Angeles… with a gay male vamp. They hunt and play, jump and roam. Until the Cullens come to town. Tessa- as she’ll be called- is a handful with secrets.
1. Prologue

1640

(?) - Carlisle Cullen born in London, England.

1663

(?) - Carlisle changed into a vampire.

1700

Carmen and Eleazar born – Denali Coven

1720

(?) - Carlisle finds civilized vampires in Italy

1800's

(?) – Benito, a new-born vampire, creates the first army of new-borns and starts a war in Mexico. The Volturi manage to cover his tracks, but this leads to the creation of more newborn armies in the southern United States.

1843

Jasper Whitlock born in Texas

1850's

Nahuel born in South America

1861

The American Civil War breaks out – Jasper serves in the Confederate Army eventually making the rank of Major.

Isabella 'Tessa' Pratt born in England

1863

(?) - Jasper is changed into a vampire by a woman named Maria

1880

(?) – Jasper forms a bond with a new-born named Peter. Peter and a female vampire, Charlotte, who was attracted to, run off together.

**--Isabella killed; changed her name to 'Tessa' Pratt**

1885

(?) - Peter returns and helps Jasper escape from Maria.

Luke Von D'onne is turned somewhere in France

1895

Esme Anne Platt born in Columbus, Ohio.

1901

June 20 – Edward Anthony Masen born in Chicago to Edward and Elizabeth Masen.

(?) - Mary Alice Brandon born in Biloxi, Mississippi.

1905

(?) - Carlisle moves to Columbus, Ohio and practices medicine.

1911

Carlisle tends to a sixteen year old Esme, who has a broken leg. One month later, Carlisle leaves for his new area – possibly Chicago, Illinois.

1915

Rosalie Lillian Hale born in Rochester, New York

Emmett McCarty born in Tennessee.

1917

Esme marries Charles Evenson who leaves to fight in WWI shortly there after1918

Carlisle works as a physician in Chicago, Illinois.

September – Influenza Epidemic claims the life of Edward's parents. Carlisle saves Edward and he begins his life as a vampire. They possibly move to Ashland, Wisconsin.

1919

Charles Evenson returns from war to his wife Esme.

1920(?)

Alice changed into a vampire by a worker at the mental asylum.

Esme becomes pregnant and leaves her husband to move to Ashland.

Carlisle works as a physician in Ashland.

1921

Esme's baby dies and she tries to commit suicide. Carlisle finds her and saves her. They fall in love and are married

1927-31

Edward leaves Carlisle and the family to experiment with another way of life. He eventually returns after a few years, unable to continue taking human life.

1931

(?) – Carlisle moves his family to Rochester New York where Esme and Edward pretend to be brother and sister.

1933

Rosalie becomes engaged to Royce King. She is beaten and abused by him and his friends and left for dead. Carlisle Cullen finds her and changes her into a vampire.

1935

Emmett found by Rosalie after a bear attack. She brings him to Carlisle and he is changed into a vampire.

1936

(?) - Carlisle and family move to the area south of Forks called Hoquiam and make the treaty to stay off the Quileute land.

1948

Alice finds Jasper and they become companions.

1950

Alice and Jasper find Carlisle and join his family

Tessa and Luke become friends and move to the USA

Isabella 'Tessa' Pratt is already a vampire living in Los Angeles… with a gay male vamp. They hunt and play, jump and roam. Until the Cullens come to town. Tessa- as she'll be called- is a handful with secrets. Very Short Story.

Tessa is a shield and can teleport to places she's already been only.

Luke Von D'onne is a 'fashion' major and communicates with animals

Prologue

I entered the building and I was surprised by the shallowness of it because it was something I didn't expect. My brother used to tell me how lucky I was be to so lovely in my pink and white dresses. I hated pink and white now. He and my mother used to braid my hair. It was cut to my shoulders, barely enough for a pony tail or a hair clip which I found out I loved to use because the tips of my hair usually tickled my neck if I adjusted them just right. To hide my pale skin, I used cover up and blush- brown eye shadow and nothing else- well sometimes lip crap so they didn't look so white either.

My wardrobe was usually pale slacks- jeans or khakis if it was nice (nice as in gloomy for humans) outside, flip flops for everyday use and sneakers for hunting. My shirts were just random pickings depending on my mood. I live with another vampire, a male who is gay so there's no 'interest' going on there. He often lets me meet his boyfriends and I treat them like friends as I treat Luke- the roommate. Luke and I got along, we fought but it was in all good fun. We were so-called friends with the werewolves but we didn't know if we were or not because they still don't allow us to hunt on their land. Stupid wolves.

My hair, as I mentioned is short and to my shoulder. Chocolate brown and my eyes are gold or black depending on my hunger level; my eyes used to be brown like cocoa- something mother loved about me. I stand at five foot four and I have slim fingers and small feet for my height and age at the time of my death at nineteen in 1880. I suppose I am beautiful but upon leaving my mother and brother, I haven't been told that in several years; Luke likes it when we go out for dinner to human bars- we get drinks and mingle with adult friends we have who are also human.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tessa!"

I groaned, "What?"

"Hurry it up," he called back to me. Like I said the building was shallow, it repulsed me; a boating house, where there had been a murder, a kitty was killed here by a fox. We didn't know that yet. So I entered. The building was dark and dinky, my word for small; it smelled highly of fish and men, beer, and plastic. I held my hand over my mouth and he took my hand and we entered the boat house as we followed the scent of dried blood, almost washed away from the water from the small dingy lake. I took one look and I moaned: there was still some fur and a whisker left.

He looked at me, "It's alright Tessa. Come on, we should go."

"Yeah." Outside I punched him in the shoulder, "Jerk. What was the point in coming here?" I shouted and he burst out laughing.

"Come on, I'll be late for my date."

"How do you date when you can't eat and where do you go?"

"All over the state, my current boyfriend thinks I'm a traveling clown for kids birthday parties." I giggled, he forgot to mention that part earlier. Luke is tall and muscular, lean and kind, shabby in the clothes department. He likes torn jeans and stained shirts. Red hair and usually always yellow or topaz eyes. His shirt tonight was clean however with brand new jeans, I just ordered for him. We rarely go shopping in public because the humans are over whelming at times. I almost lost control twice in the last three years we've lived in Washington State and we've been together for over fifty years… almost sixty now I think.

Luke returned my punch and I yelled out in surprise, "That hurt!" I said perhaps too loudly.

He laughed at me, "Well, you started it."

I laughed at him and I took his hand; we began home and we caught the scent of a couple bucks and decided to go after them before he left for his date with the human man. Luke was careful when around humans, more then I am. Luke is kind and dependable; as vampires, even we have problems like leaking sinks and I know he'll fix it right away because God knows I know nothing about that kind of stuff.

We tackled a buck together but didn't eat; I looked up to see a doe and two fawns watching. I almost saw their gloom. "Wait," I said as he was about to bite. He looked up, "He's a daddy. Look." He looked where I was pointing and he laughed.

"You dam softy!" he laughed again as we got up and I jumped onto the buck's back and used the antlers to hold on.

I whispered to the deer, "Alright Beau. Let's go for a run. Come on Luke." I laughed and we played with the buck and the doe and the fawns lay down and watched the two bucks- the one Luke caught- and me race. Luke had the ability to communicate with animals; he told me the bucks enjoyed their lives and thanks us and in return for letting them live, they let us race on their backs for only an hour.

I won all ten times.

Luke was annoyed and angry with me, called me a animal coaxer- somehow he got the theory that I was hiding my animal talking ability from him because they liked me more then him. Suddenly we heard something else the doe and fawns were gone; the buck bucked and I fell off landing on my back. "Luke!" I yelled and we went after them, hunters- probably. Human hunters for deer season.

Luke came up beside me as we got the deer gone from the area, "Back home. Now Tessa." We couldn't be seen by gunman hunters. People here knew us. I nodded and before we could move- a bear came from the woods behind us. Someone was on it. He was tall and big arms, handsome but not my type- hell, I don't have one. The same two fawns were running with two others chasing after them. Luke tackled a girl and I kicked the boy, bronze haired, into a tree, which shook violently and I turned and went to help Luke but he was wrestling with a blond vampire.

He began laughing, "Like that's so scary." He said happily and I took his shoulder, he read my mind without actually reading my mind. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Wow, that was exhilarating." We turned to leave.

"Wait, just like that you leave?" the blond snapped.

We turned back to her as the two males joined her, I ignored them all as Luke- our spokesman- talked for the both of us. "We don't hang around other vampires. It's uncanny and so icky." He said, trying to make it clear of his sexual status. I began laughing. "Do be going after my Rudy, young man. The cubs are very fragile nowadays that the humans killed off the female." Luke likes to think he's older then ancient beings

"You know the bear?"

"His name is Rudy and yes- we'll wait until the cubs aren't cubs anymore."

"Who are you?"

Luke bowed, old English style: sticking out his right leg so his toes touched only and his arm back with the other across his stomach. "Luke Von D'onne and my companion Tessa Pratt," he stood up. They stared at him and I folded my arms at his showing off.

"Are you… together?"

"Me, with him. Don't be stupid, he's gay. His boyfriend- oh you should hurry. You'll be late and you should change before you go."

"Blast!" he yelled, trying to English on top of the English bow, "Oh bloody hell."

"Go!" I yelled and he hurried away, skipping through the air as he sprinted as fast as he could. I turned and went in the same direct but the bronze haired vampire grabbed my arm and I turned to stare into an angel's face. His was so handsome, I felt my knees almost literally give out but to keep him from noticing, I stepped back. His skin was white and his lips were thin and pale; he wore a jacket with fur on the collar; his jeans were clean and looked new. His shirt under the jacket was green; he wore a leather belt. The other male, brown hair was in a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His arms folded, even I could gleefully admit he was attractive. The girl however was in a pair of lounge pants and a plaid pink, yellow, and red shirt; it made my eyes hurt. Good thing it was darker out now. Her thick long blond hair was almost twice as long as mine and she was just shy over five foot five and I knew that both males were probably over six feet tall.

"Why did you kick me?"

"You were going after the fawns," I answered. "They are totally off limits. Even the hunters know better around here. Anything but them," I said looked at Luke who was glaring at the blond female who stuck out her tongue at him.

He burst out laughing, "We are not in preschool anymore my dear, no need for that kind of behaviour!" he laughed and I smirked at him as he held my shoulder for support. She just stared at him as if he was insane and even after all the time I've known Luke, I thought he was crazy sometimes too.

But just sometimes.

I held his wrist and he brushed me away politely, "I'll be fine." He cleared his throat and ran his hands over his hair, "I need to go home and take a long nap!" he said suddenly and I stared at him, "It was a great pleasure to meet you all and I do hope we run into each other again. Come on Tessa." I turned to follow but the boy I'd been ogling at stopped us, "Yes?"

"More introductions," he said simply. "My brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Like I said, Luke and Tessa. As I also already said, it was pleasure to meet you- especially Miss. Rosalie here. Great laughs, good times, lots of fun," he chortled and I made a face. "What is that face for Tessa?"

"Are you drunk?"

Edward chuckling, "Does he not act this way all the time?"

"Of course not. Perhaps I _should_ take you home; I'll call Derek for you."

"Oh, good; after that little thing there, I've no energy for our date tonight."

"I'm not carrying you again Luke."

He glared at me. "Why not?"

"Because you're a big boy you can walk. Come on," then I added to them. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise, um, Tessa." Edward mumbled and Emmett and Rosalie glanced at him. I smiled at him and linked my arm with Luke's we headed home.

I spotted his eagle and I pointed her out, "There's Tara."

"Oh, my, she caught a fish. That's my girl!" he smiled and we talked about Tara and her babies all the way home, we felt more comfortable while talking about the animals. It was something we had in common with our uncommon lives before and after we met.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where is my pink bag?"

"I don't know."

"Tessa! I _need_ my pink bag!" He yelled from upstairs, I was sure that everyone could literally hear him on our block. We lived in a large white Victorian house near a large park that we will sometimes go to too just sit and talk. As if we don't enough at home. His flight for New York City landed in thirty minutes and I needed to get him there by the time the passengers were leaving. He wasn't even ready to get in the taxi yet that would never come to pick him up. Luke and I were scrambling around the house trying to find everything he needed for his presentation for the big cats in NYC and so far we collected ninety percent of his things. The pencils alone are just two percent so that helps a little bit. Luke sprinted downstairs.

"Luke." I yelled before he could yell at me. "Sit down and count to ten," I pointed to the couch. We heard a car pull up to the curb. A couple of them. "Please answer the door."

"We don't have time for this Tessa, I need to leave. Like now!" he checked his green polka dot and yellow watch for the Packers.

If you face inside of the house from the front door, you'd see a flight of stairs directing in front of you; a living room to your right and also a kitchen and mud room ahead of you on the right of the stairs going to the second floor. To the left is my room, guarded by French style doors and both are closed. The living room has a long white couch and a love seat with a wooden rocking chair that Luke made forty years ago or so; I did the carvings and everything. We used it everyday for reading in or sewing- simple stuff like that. Under a window Luke surprised me with a television; every time we go out, we get at least two movies but that ceased about three years ago now. We had no carpet in our house, that was something we easily agreed on; we have beautifully polished hard wood flooring in every room except the bathrooms and kitchen where we had tile in the bathroom and linoleum in the kitchen. Did I mention that I am in love with this house?

Luke sighed and got up as I went upstairs to try the small room Luke used as his drawing studio. I heard him downstairs, "Hello. I'll be honest, I expected you much sooner; it's been a few days."

"I apologize. I think," a man stumbled. Perplexed, I assumed.

Luke smiled, "Oh. It's nothing. We've been busy actually anyway; come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Luke!" I yelled. "I found it!"

I heard him cheer, "Yes! Tessa you are the greatest ever!"

"I know," I mumbled to myself and I giggled.

"Did we interrupt you?"

Luke shook his head as I went downstairs.

The upstairs, however has a bathroom and three bedrooms. The biggest is Luke's, the smallest is his studio and the final room is our library and computer room. We each have a laptop- I went back to grab that as well, but I find he already had it so I returned downstairs. In total, Luke and I probably have over five hundred books on mainly everything we've been interested in. I turned into the living room to find several of them there. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. With a small vampire and she looked like a pixie with a cute haircut of her black spiky hair; a tall slime but muscular blond male vampire who had a fatherly touch to him. Beside him was a woman with a slim face and brunette hair and a lovely smile. Then a blond vampire male who stood beside the pixie girl.

Luke came over to me, "Good bless you and everything that means greatness." Luke kissed my cheek and he went into the kitchen as he spoke, "I'm running out of time."

"You won't be late. You haven't been yet and you start today Luke."

"My performance is tomorrow night." He came back into the room we were in, "Excuse me m'lady." He said and I leaned against the wall, he opened a large wooden table that opened on both sides and pulled out all his drawings that he liked and put them in his pink bag.

"Told you he was gay," I heard Emmett whisper to the male who was beside the pixie.

I saw Luke smile, "Tessa, calla Derek and tell him I can't go out with him tonight."

"Sure."

"Remind him that I love him," he bashed his eyelashes. Something that I didn't even do.

I made a face at him, "Uh, no." the fatherly vampire chuckled.

"How long have you been together?"

"A while," I answered as Luke brushed past me to go upstairs. "He's never this rushed, he'll calm down in a minute."

"Try like ten," the pixie said and she smiled at me. I smiled back and I nodded.

"Sounds more reasonable. Ready to go yet Luke?"

"No." he snapped and I only had to wait the ten minutes as we were silent.

He came downstairs and he handed me his pink bag and a yellow canvas bag filled with folder after folder of his drawings and letters and telegrams- yes we get those sometimes. He won't leave without them, his good luck charms.

"Okay, I think- wait." He checked his pockets and he felt his wallet, cell phone, and house garage and car keys. "Kay, ready. We'll be back in a minute."

"Right on time," I told him and we disappeared. After dropping him off, he kissed my cheek and I wished him luck with a hug and a gold charm necklace not many men would wear. He kissed my forehead and I left again. A minute after I got back the phone in the kitchen rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Nah-uh, Tessa. Kristi?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good. His plane just landed."

"Thank god!" she sighed happily, "We've missed that man. Tessa!" her voice held something weird in it. I know she hates me; maybe that's it.

_You've told me this before. Forget it,_ I thought. Kristi is Luke's 'girlfriend' when away from home. Kristi has a crush on him and we both know it but Luke hides his gay-streak as best as he can when around them. He even acts normal. Kristi thinks that Luke and I are dating to help Luke stay 'taken' and so he doesn't have to break her heart when she tells him he's gay and it'd be impossible for them to be together anyway….

"You'll be please with what he's created this time Kristi."

"Already am Tessa."

Duh. "Oh, right, he sent in the drawings like forever ago. Duh, sorry. Um, I have company. I have to go Kristi."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"The company?"

"Friends of ours."

"More then one?"

"I made the _friend_ word plural Kristi."

"Just making sure you'll being fair to Luke." I hung up, tired of her voice.

I walked into the living room; Emmett and the pixie were looking at our movie. The blond man looked at me, "Vampire movies, werewolves?"

I shrugged, "Luke likes to know what humans think of us. We don't agree on _Underworld_ number two though. I've never seen a vampire with wings."

"Who was that?" Edward asked me.

"A woman who works with Luke, Kristi Void. She's alright," I lied. I hated her. "Luke was right though, we did expect you a lot sooner. It's been a week."

"We had a hard time finding you. You don't go out much."

"We do, just not as in hunting. I have my job too to tend too everyday and most weekends."

The man smiled at me, "What do you Tessa?"

"Daycare center," I shrugged and pointed to a photo beside him on the table by the love seat. "Those are my kids; Luke took the picture."

"Wow, there's a lot."

"We're popular because we also do pre-pre-school teachings like the ABC's, 123's and we began reading too. Field trips are common as well."

He smiled, obviously pleased and I was pleased he was pleased. "Tessa, that's incredible. Oh, I'm Carlisle, my wife Esme. You already know Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Meet Alice and Jasper," I greeted them and shook Carlisle's hand. "Emmett mentioned a Rudy."

"He's our pet bear. He's not upset with you anymore by the way. The cubs are fine, just shaken."

"Sorry," Emmett grumbled and I saw his eyes roll. I smiled at him.

"It's really nothing to worry about. Luke is just over protective of Rudy and the cubs. The mother was killed a while back. So, what brings you by?"

"Just to know who you and Luke are, I suppose. What does Luke do?"

"He's a fashion designer. He creates clothes for children, women, men, even pets- but mainly for the pets that live in states where they get below zero temperatures. We lived in Wisconsin and ever we were cold. Kristi is also kind of like his partner, I guess you'd call her. When did you move here?"

"Eight days ago," Esme said and she got up and came over to me. "Your house has a unique smell to it."

"Candles. We read by candle light at night on the deck outside and inside if it's raining."

"It was last night," Esme looked at the framed photos on the wall, going upstairs and into the kitchen. "Alice, come here," the pixie girl got up and skipped to Esme. Along the way, she grabbed my hand. "Is that Mel Gibson?" Esme asked.

I nodded, "We got to meet him. Luke designed an outfit for him for a movie he was in. I don't remember what it was; I think we have it actually. It's the one where he gets that telekinesis thing or something."

"_What Woman Want_," Esme and Alice both chorused it and Carlisle came to join us. "Does Luke design clothes for celebrities often?"

"He does actually. Men mainly but he loved doing dresses for the award shows. He went to one," Esme stared at me. I couldn't help but smile, "Luke went in a white suit and pink shoes. The woman I was speaking too, Kristi, she saw that and called and asked if he was gay."

"Does she just know?"

I shook my head, "Luke is a very private man. Kristi has this theory he is but Luke is very good at hiding it from even her." I admitted.

Edward stepped up behind me and I felt his chest touching my shoulder and I smiled to myself, _Wow_, I thought. "This is interesting. When did you to Paris?" I answered last summer. The photo was of Luke and me; another tourist took the picture for us. We were standing on our balcony and behind was the Eiffel Tower, I was dressed in a pink top and pale blue skirt; my hair was kept back with a butterfly hair band. Luke was in his blue shirt that I loved on him and his white pants that he bought in Germany. His arms were wrapped around me lovingly. I will admit to you that I did think I loved Luke, but then I reminded myself that I wasn't allowed too love Luke Von D'onne. Perhaps that's why I talk about him so much… I thought I was once in love with him?

"You sure you're just friends?"

I laughed, "Of course Edward, don't be silly." I smiled and I touched his arm, he looked down at me and I looked away. Glad I didn't blush anymore. My fingers trailed down his arm and he caught my hand suddenly, I didn't try to take it back, I just let his cold fingers hold it and run his thumb over my knuckles.

Only Alice seemed to notice.

_Sorry if it's too long, I forgot I had to keep them short ~~KG_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward came over that night and we sat outside and talked all night. He told me about his parents Elizabeth and Edward Senior Masen who died in Chicago and Carlisle saved his life in 1917. Edward had been dying but Carlisle, the great doctor, saved his life by ending it and they separated but eventually Edward realized his 'mistake' and returned to him and they bonded and formed a good friendship. Carlisle fell in love with Esme after he also saved her life- he didn't tell me the story surrounding her death. About why she was suddenly in danger.

Edward took me to their home. He held my hand, opened and closed my door, walked me inside and gave me a tour of the house. A large open living room with floor to ceiling windows, stainless steel appliances; the fridge was empty except for a bottle of water. His room was a bit bigger them my own at home but his was more brightly lit; he slept on a black futon and his shelves held CDs not books. Edward waited for me to comment.

"I love it," I turned to him. "It's so open, more then my own," he shrugged. "What? Don't you like it?"

"Yes, of course I like it. Carlisle let's us pick and choose what we want on our own every time we move."

I made a face. We already established that he couldn't read my mind like he could to everyone else. "Do you really plan on living with Carlisle and Esme for the rest of your life?"

He shrugged, "You think it's pathetic don't you?"

I smiled and took his hands, we walked to the futon and we sat down together, he took my legs and put them over his own. I kissed him before he could kiss me, "Come stay with me for a little while."

"What about Luke?"

"Luke is leaving again, from the city he's going to Georgia for another four days, then back here. That's… almost six days," he took my hand.

"Alright, I suppose I can."

"Edward you're not a child, you're a grown man."

"Legally, I'm not an adult."

I laughed at him and I kissed him again, he held his hand behind my head and he deepened the kiss. I held my hand over his on my cheek and he took me around the waist and lifted me onto his lap; I teleported us both back to my room. His fingers traced my skin until I shivered, he smiled and I took the hem of his shirt to pull it off but he stopped me.

"Just technically you're not an adult." I heard myself say.

"Did I prevent you from saying that, for this long?"

"Edward," I whispered. He kissed me once more and I felt my back fall into the blanket slowly.

……………………………

……………………………

Across the city Angel of Wolfram & Hart held a meeting with a close friend, Carlisle Cullen; Angel's own 'buddy' Spike sat with them, painting his chipped nails black. Carlisle mentioned Tessa and Edward's budding relationship and Angel gave his congratulations.

"Edward has never been this happy before. I am very pleased to hear myself say that." He mumbled and Angel smiled at him.

Spike glanced up, "How much do you know about her?"

"Turned by a man in 1880, she lived in London, I believe. Tessa Pratt and Edward are a wonderful couple-."

"I want to meet her." Spike stood up, "Now."

……………………………

……………………………

Edward and I didn't get much further then kissing. He's a very careful man, something I respected of him. We sat on the couch as he told me stories about Jasper and Alice first meeting, how he came home to find all his things in the garage. How Rosalie and Emmett have a wedding every few years. A car pulled up and I turned around and I saw Carlisle get out, I jumped up.

"Your dad is here!" I smiled and went to open the door, I nearly closed it.

"Spike!" Angel snapped as he came at me, Edward jumped in the way but Spike pushed him aside and he turned but he was already hugging me.

Spike or William the bloody is known throughout Europe by being one of the most vicious creatures alive. Stories are told and rumours are spread. People today fear him. I hate him that rat bastard.

"I've missed you Isabella!" He whispered.

"Get off me William," I shoved him back into another vampire I also knew as Angelus or Angel when he has a soul. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my- how do you know him Tessa?"

"Tessa?" Spike sneered, "You changed your name."

"You really I'd make it that easy for you to find me William?" Edward looked confused, I clarified for him. "I changed my name after I was killed, Isabella Swan was killed and Tessa Pratt became alive. William is my brother, go away William."

"No," he followed me inside and I sighed. Angel closed the door, "Now you listen here Tessa," he sneered my name to tease me. "I told you I was sorry."

"As you were killing me William," I grumbled. I wish I could drink coffee.

Spike growled at me and I turned to face him, "Just hear me out."

Angel, Carlisle, and Edward sat down to wait us out. "Fine, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I decided to turn you. Who is this?" he caught sight of a photo of me and Luke.

"My friend, he's gay. His name is Luke Von D'onne and he's a clothes designer."

"You do what. Teach? You hated kids."

"Well, now I don't. William."

"It's Spike now."

"Whatever, go home."

"Nah."

"Pardon?"

"I just mean I like it here Tessa."

"No room. Our rooms are being used."

"For what?"

"Bedrooms, studio, and our library. Go home William."

He sat down between Angel and Carlisle. "I'm sorry Tessa, I didn't know."

I didn't know how to answer, "It's alright Carlisle. You didn't know, I wouldn't have told you anyway." I admitted and Carlisle nodded, he understood at least, I turned to Angel and Edward. They didn't say anything. Not yet.

Spike smiled and I glared at him. My brother was taller then me, blond, and high cheek bones. His face had a small scar above his left brow and nails were freshly painted black. "Why the name Tessa?"

"It was my grandmother's name."

Angel looked at Edward who just looked intrigued in what was going on. I gave an apologetic look and he only held out his hand for mine and I placed mine in his. He stood up and hugged me, "Come on." He said and he looked at Carlisle, "We'll be back in a week."

"A week? I have my kids."

"Alive and Esme can take care of it, they love children."

"Excellent idea! Go have fun. Be good."

To make my long story short. Edward and I went to get married. Yeah. Fast, but at least we'd have an excuse to live together and also move away from Los Angeles for a little while. I signed over my day care center to Esme. Luke decided to stay in New York for a longer time then he originally thought.


End file.
